Pokemon Mystery Dungeons : Mystery of Time and Space
by TheShauntal1004
Summary: SAVE HIM! - This is a story about a young boy who turned into a Pokemon. But this one is a little different. He dreamed about someone who lost in time and space and saving his life. He doesn't even know who that is. When he hops to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon World, strange things happening a lot. Enter the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon with him and taste the adventure yourself!
1. Mission 1 : Audrey

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**The Mystery of Time And Space**

**Mission One**

**Audrey**

So, in 14th of December, my friend, Audrey is having her 11th birthday . She is pretty attractive, she is beautiful, strong, and smart and honestly, I really like her. But I don't know if she likes me or not. I'm planning on making some kind of video for her, and I did. Tomorrow, I have to give it to her. When she is on a basketball lesson.

As for myself, my name is Reynard. I'm an 11 years old boy. My birthday is on 10th of April. My left eye is injured, or that is what my friend think. But in my left eye, there is a secret. It's a Key Stone. I rarely used it, so I rarely opened it. Enough of the introduction, and let's get started.

The next morning...

"Okay, I already dressed up, flashdisk ready, no virus detected and available for any computer, hair great, PokeNav Plus check, Pokemon check, and I'm ready to go." I said to myself in front of my mirror. Then, I get my Mach Bike I got from Rydel and go to her place.

In her place, I see her doing Lay Ups watched by her friends in her backyard. I ring the bell and her mom opened the door.

"Excuse me, I would like to see Audrey please." I said.

"Okay, you may come in." she answered. I walked nervously to her backyard. I see her talking with her basketball friends. I am really nervous now. I slowly walked towards her.

"Drey, happy birthday. Here's a present for you." I said while giving her the flashdisk.

"Thank you..." she said. Then, I saw a of a person running towards me. That person was bulky, really bulky and holding a basketball. His name was Ed.

"What are you giving her?" he asked. "A love note?"

"Of course not!" I answered. Then he threw the basketball at me with full strength. Thanks to my reflexes, I ducked and avoid it. I send out my Steelix while I ducked. The ball bounces from his body and flew right to Ed. Which catches the ball with one hand.

"Let's battle..." I retrieved my Steelix and send out my Pidgeot. I ride her and flew. "In the right place." I continued.

Audrey just looked at us as we flew, worried.


	2. Mission 2 : The Battle

**Mission Two**

**The Battle**

Ed is known as a great Pokemon Trainer. But I'm not scared. He send out Hawlucha and flew behind me.

We arrived at a big open space near my house. Then, we retrieved our Pokemon and start the battle. We send out our first Pokemon.

"Go, Machamp!" he said.

"Pidgeot!" I said.

"Go, use SuperPower!" he said.

"Agility!" I said.

Machamp's attack missed.

"Fly!" I said.

"Hah! Machamp, use Seismic Toss!"

Pidgeot flew up high. But Machamp jumped really high and grabbed her mid-air and threw her to the ground.

"Hurricane!" Pidgeot spreads it's wing mid-air and flaps it with full strength. Machamp can't avoid it, Pidgeot's Hurricane One-Hit KO'd him.

"Gosh dang it!" he said. "Go, Toxicroak! Use Poison Jab!"

"Fly!"

Poison Jab missed, but when Pidgeot comes down, Toxicroak raised his hand and...

"Jab!" Pidgeot fainted.

"Gallade, go!" I said.

"Return, Toxicroak, go Scrafty!" he said. "Faint Attack!"

Scrafty disappeared and I slowly opened my left eye. And revealed. A Key Stone.

"MEGA EVOLUTION!" A beam of light is coming from my left eye to Gallade, wich wears a Mega Stone as a necklace. He Mega Evolved. When Scrafty attacked him, Gallade simply swings his arms and KO'd him.

"Hawlucha!" he said. Slash.

"Toxicroak!" Slash.

"Hariyama!"Slash.

"You haven't seen my last Pokemon, Blaziken, Mega Ev-"Slash. Then, with blinding speed, almost like teleporting, Gallade approaches Ed and threatens him with his elbow.

"Don't you ever insult me." I said. I retrieved Gallade and send out Breloom. "Sleep Powder!" Ed is now asleep.

"What did you do to him?" A voice said. I looked back.

It's Audrey, standing there with her Gardevoir.

"I just put him asleep."

"But why? I know he is insulting us but you almost killed him with your Gallade!"

"He almost killed me with his basketball, he is an athlete! And look at his body and compare it to mine."

"I almost killed you right now." she said and then walked away from me. Now I know, she likes Ed.


	3. Mission 3 : The Dream

**Mission Three**

**The Dream**

_"Why? She likes that bastard more than I am. Why Ed? I worked so hard to get her. And Ed defeated me."_ I think. I almost cried. But more I think about it, more sad I get. Finally, a tear melted from my eye. I pulled up my blanket and hide my face. Until I'm asleep.

I'm in a blank white space. I walked forward or at least what I think is forward. After a while, I started to hear a faint singing. I run forward so I can hear it more clearly. Finally, I hear what they sing.

_He is the one who lost in time and space _(the white space seems spinning)

_Who sent by the God, the one that's Great _(a golden figure is rising from below)

_With thy Jewel of Dimension from seventeen plate _(the figure turned into seventeen plates that combined into jewel)

_Who created universe, time and space _(two balls with different color appeared)

_Who shall defeat the corrupted space _(a white figure stabs a purple figure)

_With allmighty power and loyal friends _(the white figure raised the swords, then some other figure appeared)

_With the eyes of the prophecy and blade of great _(the white figure's eyes shine gold, along with the sword)

_And return the boundary of time and space _(almost transparent wall closed in front of them)

**SAVE HIM!**

Then, a figure of a dinosaur eats me and I woke up.

I was really confused.

What's with the 'Save Him!' terrifying roar.

Then, I realized where I am right now. I'm in a cave. A really big cave, the ceiling is really far from my head. I scouted the area around and found a tiny hole. I looked at the hole and see the outside world. I can't see it clearly, though, because my hair is in the way, but I know that I'm in a mountain cave. Then I started to think,

"_Am I the one that is mentioned in that song?_"

"What are you doing in our territory?" a bunch of giant Slugmas are behind me. Wait... a bunch of giant Slugmas that can talk? Something is isn't right.

"How can you guys talk?" I asked.

"We are Pokemon too, just like you!" one of them answered.

"Wait, what?" I looked at my hand and see a tiny white hand. That explained the cave and Slugmas' size. And my fabulous hair. I'm a Ralts.

Then, I concentrated and my body started to be outlined pink. I concentrated even more, then those Slugmas' body started to be outlined pink. I concentrated even more until my head hurts. And finally,

"Confusion!" I screamed. The outline from both of our body disappeared. Those Slugmas are launched backwards and they started hitting each other. This is my chance to run. One of the Slugma recovered from the confusion and started using Flame Burst at me. That is definitely not a low leveled Slugma. At least few of those Slugmas in the back has fainted.

I moved really fast and created some clones behind me.

"Double Team!" I said.

"Yawn!" that Slugma yawned. I'm feeling really drowsy, my eyes are getting heavier... and heavier... and now, I'm unconscious.


	4. Mission 4 : Lava Beast

**Mission 4**

**Lava Beast**

My head hurts. I'm getting dizzy. It's really hot in here. I slowly opened my eyes and see…

Lava… a huge, rocky ocean of lava… and by huge, I mean huge.

And I'm right above it, tied with thick string from a Wurmple. My head started to sense something. A strange sensation is slowly filling my head, the source is my red horn. I sense a trail of feeling, mixture of sadness and fear. I started to look around, tracking that feeling. Then, I see her. A Wurmple watching me from above, on a platform, very thin one. She must have been trapped by those Slugma there. She was so scared, maybe it's the lava,but I have a feeling it's similar to lava, but not lava.

Then, a burst of anger erased that sadness and fear. But I know it's not that Wurmple, I looked downwards to that ocean of lava. I looked more closely and see, a pair of eye. That ocean of lava raises and huge rocks from it raises too. It was a giant Magcargo. Not giant like those Slugmas, but more like a Wailord.

"What the…?!" I screamed. I can't escape, I am tied tightly. And if I do escape, I will fall on that Magcargo's lava body. I am hopeless.

"ROAAAAARRRRRR!" the monster roared, the heat of his breath is insane, too! Then, I think of something. I leaned forward, backward, forward, backward, and launched myself to that Wurmple's platform. I know it's risky, but there is is no other way to escape him.

Wurmple freed me.

"I'm sorry!" Wurmple said, tears are coming out of her eyes. "They force me to tie you up after forcing me to climb here all by myself, I was splitted from my mom, I fell through a hole in the other side of the mountain and they won't let me go!"

"Hey… It's okay, you didn't mean it. We make mistakes, sometimes. But next time, you have to be brave, fight them, if necessary. If you do that, I guarantee no one will mess with you. Be strong." I cheered her up. She cried even more.

"Thank you…" she said, still crying.

"Okay, but now, there is some big problems. We have to somehow defeat that giant Magcargo. It seems like the other Slugmas become one with him." I said.

"We can somehow make those spiky things on the ceiling fall!" she said.

"That's it! So here's the plan, you stick your strings to those stalactites, then, I'm going to use my psychic power to slice through the bottom of those stalactites. Then, you swing your string to gain maximum power." I explained.

"Uhh… what are stalactites?"

()()()

Wurmple started to stick her strings to those stalactites.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Mpmhmpmh…" she said with a mouth full of strings.

I concentrated, just like when I do Confusion, I selected some parts of those stalactites. And move it around. The whole ceiling is vibrating.

"Snap!" the stalactites is falling down. Wurmple swings it with all power in her body. Then, her body started to move forward, she is being pulled by the stalactites! Her string is too thick, it won't snap. I grabbed her, I created my clones. They wont help me, but if I put feelings on them, they can sense feelings. While I pulled Wurmple, I concentrated my psychic power to my red horn. I'm giving them feelings. Now, they can scout around the area and inform me using telepathy.

_Wurmple is tired._

_Ralts is tired._

_Magcargo is mad._

Finally, the string snaps.

"ROAAAR!" Magcargo fainted. He thrashes around, the platform breaks.

_Onix is ambitious._

_Ralts is ambitious._

Wait… WHAT?

Suddenly, an Onix came out of the side of the cave and rushes towards us. Now, we're on his back. We're saved.


	5. Mission 5 : The Story

**Mission 5**

**The Story**

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Audrey. And this big guy's name is Onix." the Ralts said.

"Audrey? Are you?" I asked again.

"Yes, Reynard. I'm that Audrey." Audrey answered.

"Mother of Arceus and the creator of Rhydon! How did you get here? And how did you know I'm Reynard?" I was really confused.

"Let me explain, after I return Ed to his house, I opened the flashdisk you gave me and open a file in there. It's a slideshow, with my pictures. There is a narration and New York City Waltz song in the background. The narration says,

_You and I were born right here in the same world. In this one brief life we're beneath the same sky... The great flow of time... The wide expanse of space... And the great hand of God. We are lucky enough to share this lifetime we get... There is a fragile bud of hope in my heart. Don't you take that away..._

_You are a beautiful, strong, and smart individual. Your dreams are meant to be shared with the others... Let it grow... Let it live... Let us see what it will bring you, when you shared your dreams... A beautiful world filled with happiness, the point when were all the same... Where all can be free... Free to dream... Free to smile and share laughter... Free to be who will be..._

_From this point, make sure that you bring happiness, not pain. By giving, you can gain more... By taking, you only lose. Be the bringer of hope and freedom to people... We managed to meet... Treasure this gift... This precious time that we have, before closing our eyes... Happy Birthday, Audrey. God Bless You..._

I was touched by that,you know? Then, I repeated that. The screen suddenly becomes glitchy, then the pictures turned into a video, the narration turned into a song, something like,

_He is the one who lost in time and space_

_Who sent by the God, the one that's Great_

_With thy Jewel of Dimension from seventeen plate_

_Who created universe, time and space _

_Who shall defeat the corrupted space With almighty power and loyal friends _

_With the eyes of the prophecy and blade of great _

_And return the boundary of time and space_

That is just strange. Then, I decided to sleep. After I woke up, suddenly I'm in the top of the mountain, found by Onix." she said.

"That is Onix-pected!" Onix said.

"Then, we went in the cave and see you hanged in the ceiling. We watched you and wait for the right time to save you."

"Now that's a story." Onix said.

"That's pretty much the same thing happened to me, but I heard that song in my dream." I said.

"You guys have a pretty amazing back story." Wurmple said.

"So now, let's get out of this cave." I said.

"Easy!" Onix slammed his head into the wall, creating a big open gate to outside world.

"Uhhh, Onix?" Wurmple said.

"Huh?" Onix said.

"You realized there is an exit on your right, right?"

"Well, duh!" Onix said. "No."


End file.
